Heal My Wounds
by RavenRena
Summary: Just getting out of an abusive relationship, Rena and her child Dawn, find comfort at Elsword and Aisha's house. Rena soon meets Raven and falls in love. Will she manage to love again without being scared? What about Dawn? Will she find friends? Or just stay broken


**I do not own Elsword**

 **Classes: (Everyone is a little older, so I'm going with 3rd jobs)**

 **Elsword- Knight Emperor(28)**

 **Aisha- Aether Sage(27)**

 **Rena- Daybreaker(27)**

 **Raven- Rage Hearts(28)**

 **For this story, Rena has a child (Not with Raven). Her name is Dawn, she has the same hair color as Rena, and her hairstyle is like EM's except green(of course). She's 6 years old. PS, she's also very smart for a 6-year-old.**

 **Aisha's child is named Luna. She has purple hair and wears ponytails and pigtails. She is also 6.**

 **Dawn's POV**

 _Why? Why does she still love him? After everything he did, she still loves him._

My dad has never loved me or my mom. He just uses my mom for her money and I know it. He cheats on her almost every day, and it makes me sick. He would have nothing if it weren't for my mom. Maybe it's the fact that my dad would hurt her if she tried to leave, but I don't want her to feel like this. He said if I told my mom, I should expect the worst.

My dad lies, steals, cheats, drinks, abuses, and he makes my mom cry. I hate him...

"Dawn, do you want to go shopping with me?" My mom asked.

"Yes mommy"

I grabbed the shoes closest to me and slipped them on. I ask my mom if she could help me put the bunny ears in the loop.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car, sweetie" She smiled.

After my mom helped me tie my shoes, I ran to the garage door. But before I opened it I listen to what my parents were talking about.

"Derek, we're going to the store," My mom said.

"Get me a pack of beer while you're at it"

"Or you can get a job and waste _your_ money on worthless things" My mom mumbled. He stood up from where he was sitting.

"What did you just say?" He responded. I expected my mom to back down like she normally does, but this time she stood up.

"I didn't stutter, did I?" He got up from the couch and started heading towards my mom.

"Listen, bitch, I expect you to do what I say with no questions asked" He was at least an inch away from her.

"Well, I've had enough of it!" She yelled.

He was speechless while she continued.

"I come back home from work every night, just to be treated like hell. I work so hard to keep this family going. I put a roof over your head, I cook for you, and I follow every single order from you! What do I get paid back? Nothing. THE LEAST YOU CAN DO, IS BE A GOOD FATHER TO YOUR DAUGHTER"

You could feel the tension in the room.

He walked up to her and slapped her.

"Don't talk back to me again you dumb slut" He glanced at me and kneeled down.

"And what did I tell you? You're gonna get it" He smirked

I walked to my mom and pulled on her leg.

"Come on Dawn, let's go" She smiled, but I knew it was fake.

I went to the kitchen and opened up the bottom compartment of the freezer. I grabbed an ice pack and handed it to my mother.

"Thank you, Dawn," she said. She gave sweet smile as she held it to her face.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

As my mom pushed the cart with me inside it, I started to contemplate. My teachers always wondered where I got my knowledge from. It's mainly from my mom, and when she talks to herself. She uses a lot of big words, but at least I know the meanings to them. It also might be a reason why I don't have any friends, but they're all too dumb to understand me. Anyway, I decided to talk to my mom.

"Mom, why do you still love him?"

"I… don't know" She smiles sadly.

"He cheats on you, he beats you, and he uses you"

"I thought you were happy, so I just endured it" She smiles sadly.

"I'll be happy once you are happy" She picked me up and hugged me tightly.

"Awww," Somebody said. I looked over my mom's shoulder and saw a woman with long purple hair.

"I'm sorry but that was really cute. If you're looking for anywhere to stay, here" The woman handed my mom a piece of paper with a name, phone number, and address, then left.

"When we get back home, we'll pack up and leave," My mom said.

"Okay," I replied.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

When we got home, we noticed that my dad fell asleep on the couch.

As the smell of booze hit me, I could definitely tell he was drunk.

"Go upstairs and shove everything into your backpack"

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my school bag on the floor. I quickly grabbed my clothes and my other possessions and put most of it in the bag. My mom came later and packed the rest into her bag.

"I have money and everything we need, let's go," She said as I followed her down the stairs.

She grabbed the keys off the wall and opened the garage door. As we were about to leave, I felt hands around my chest and heard a chilling voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

My mom looked back and didn't reply.

"Why are you leaving. You said you would never leave me, no matter what" He said quickly.

"I can't stand it anymore! Every day I live as a slave to you, listening to your orders and obeying everything you say. I don't deserve to be treated this way. I don't deserve to be cheated on, abused, or treated like a slave"

He put me down and I ran behind her leg. He went down on both knees begging for mercy.

"God, I'm so sorry Rena. I never meant for this to happen. I promise I'll be better in every way I can, just don't leave" He apologized, although we knew it was fake.

"Ha! You wait until I leave you to 'apologize'? How pathetic. All you do is use me, and I'm not falling for it. You don't deserve me" She picked me up and we left through the garage door.

We loaded up in the car and left the house, never coming back.

"Where are we going, mommy?" I asked.

"Remember that lady from the store? Her name is Aisha and she says we can stay at her house for now"

"I already texted her, so I know it's fine" She continued.

And on this day forward, I knew we would be free.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Rena's POV**

We drove a while into the rainy night, but finally, we had reached our destination.

We stepped out of the car and ran to the door. I immediately rang the doorbell. Although I was expecting a mature woman to appear, I was instead greeted by a small child.

"Mommy!" There are people at the door!" The little girl yelled.

I waited a little bit longer and was soon approached by the same woman at the store. As soon as she saw us she gave us a big hug.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so glad you're safe! Are you guys hurt?" I smiled at meeting her.

"No, my daughter and I are just fine" For the first time in a while, I felt safe in her presence.

She walked us into her house and we saw the same little girl at the dining room table.

"Hi, there!" She gave a great big smile and walked up to me. I didn't even notice that Dawn was cowering behind my leg.

"Oh don't be afraid! This is just my daughter, Luna. She's really energetic and friendly"

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just my daughter is really shy. She's more of a bookworm and she doesn't like to socialize. Granted, she is very smart" I smile at Dawn hoping to comfort her.

She slowly releases me and waves bashfully.

"My name is Dawn," She says confidently.

"Wow! Pretty name! Let's go to my room!" Luna says.

She looks back at me with hopeful eyes

"Of course! Go ahead" I hand Dawn her school bag. She runs off to go play with Luna.

Aisha and I exchange smiles.

"Come on let's sit down and talk"

We walk over to the living room and sit on the couch.

"Well, let's start off strong. How long have you been abused?"

She obviously wanted to hit me with the hard questions first.

"It started a little bit before Dawn's birth. It wasn't and physical abuse, it was all verbal. I think it was because he never wanted Dawn, which truly breaks my heart. We would always have heated arguments talking about abortion"

"I _never_ even thought once of aborting my little baby girl. The day it finally started was when he said, 'if you don't abort it, I'm will leave you'. I was devastated that day. I begged him to stay but I told him I wouldn't abort her. He then left for a while but came back, he said he 'turned over a new leaf' and said he would stay with me and never leave as long as I didn't either"

"Then after giving birth to Dawn, he began physically abusing me, calling me worthless, treating me as a slave. I only stayed because I thought my daughter was happy. All I wanted to see was her beautiful smile" I ended my story without realizing I had over spoke although the look on Aisha's face was surprising.

"Sorry, I guess I talk too much" I nervously laughed.

"Yeah, I think I got all the information I needed" She laughed also.

I looked at the time, 9:03.

"Is your husband home?" I asked

"Oh, he just got a raise today at his workplace, so he's out partying with his friends. The only thing I could prepare in such short notice was cookies, but I do make some really good cookies" She smiled.

"He should be here any minute now"

Speak of the devil. Someone had just arrived through the back door.

"Hey, sweetie! I brought home Raven for tonight, he'll be sleeping in the guest room" Said the redhead.

He glanced over at me.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, she's one of the single moms I met at the store"

"Single? I see a ring on that finger" The man presumably named Raven said.

I was silent and slowly looked at my finger.

 _Why should have this on? I don't need it. It's just a symbol of a failed relationship._

"Oh, well she…" Aisha didn't know how to continue.

"It's fine Aisha" I replied.

"Long story short, I recently got divorced. I-It was a bad relationship, we just weren't working out. I'm completely fine" I fake smiled.

 _That's most of the truth… Right? I mean besides that fact that I was abused and I practically ran away… It was the truth._

"Hmm, Okay" The black haired man didn't seem to believe me.

Aisha decided to clear the topic and talk about her husband's raise. I wasn't really listening and was instead focused on Raven. He seems so friendly but also mysterious. I stared at him for a little bit longer than intended to and he stared back. I quickly turned away but I swear…

 _I saw him blush!?_

I snapped out of my daze and saw Aisha smirking at me. It looked like the kind of smirk saying 'I have an amazing plan'. Aisha's husband, who I learned was named Elsword, was walking upstairs to the kid's room.

"Well, Elsword is going to say goodnight to the kids so I'll show you guys your room"

We walked up the stairs and she led us to a pretty huge sized guest room.

"Who's room is this?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh! I forgot to tell you! You guys are sharing a room!"

My jaw dropped to the floor. I looked back at Raven who simply said nothing.

I was glaring at Aisha begging hoping to get a message across that I don't want to be left in a room with _him_

 _What's wrong though? Nothing will be going on… right? But… you guys are sharing a bed. What are you thinking Rena it's not like you're going to get raped or something. Could be a possibility though… AHHHHH!_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Dawn's POV  
**

I followed Luna into her big room filled with lots of stuffed animals. I was never really a fan of stuffed plushies, but my mom gave me a small stuffed bear for Christmas years ago, and I've always played with it since.

"Do you have any stuffed animals?" She asked obviously filled energy.

"Y-yes" I answered shyly. I reached into my bag and pulled out the stuffed bear I described.

"It's so cute! Here you can play with some of mine!" She offered me some of her's.

I felt really warm. I finally had found my first friend. And they actually liked me back.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

After a while of roleplaying, a tall red-headed man walked through the door. I crawled over to Luna and hid behind her.

"Oh don't be scared! That's my dad!" She said as she stood up and went to hug him.

I observed carefully. I've never had a dad who actually cared about me.

"Hi, daddy! Mommy says you got a raise today. What does that mean?"

"It means I'll get paid more for my job" He replied.

"Mommy said she got two gifts for you. One of them is cookies and the other was something she said she couldn't talk about in front of me"

"Why not?" He tilted his head.

"She said it's not something _'child appropriate'_ " The man had a faint blush on his face.

"Anyway, I came here to say goodnight to you both, okay? Dawn your mom is doing just fine alright?"

I slowly nod.

"I trust you two to be asleep soon AND equally share the bed, okay?"

We both nodded.

He left the room and turned off the light.

"I have an idea. Let's stay up and tell stories!" Luna suggested.

I obviously agreed, but we didn't get much sleep. It was worth it though seeing how I got to talk to someone I can call a friend.

* * *

 **Rena's POV**

I came back from the battle my mind and I was having.

I set down all of my stuff on one side, he set down his on another.

I took off my clothes to change, but I obviously _did not_ realize that there was still another person in the room. Even though he's been here the whole time.

This is something I'll have to get used to…

I looked back to pick up another bra but instead was met with dark brown eyes staring back at me. His cheeks were stained red and I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I WAS COMPLETELY NAKED IN FRONT OF HIM. Although I still didn't notice this. In his hands, he held a nude colored bra in his hands. I thanked him and looked down at myself. I had finally realized why he didn't stop staring at me.

I screamed and being the idiot I was, I threw my bra at him. I tried covering myself but it barely helped. As he was walking toward me, I walked back slowly.

"Listen, you could've at least given me a warning before you decided to go full nude at me" He smirked.

I kept backing up until I hit a wall, and he kept getting closer until we were about an inch apart.

I couldn't keep myself from blushing but was he did next was completely unexpected.

He pinned me against the wall until I couldn't move. I surprisingly moaned. He then put his right hand over my revealed breast. I couldn't help it, I was moaning uncontrollably. He used his left hand to feel my curves and caress my thighs. I slightly wince. He gently squeezed my butt and I gave a loud moan.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" he smirked.

I knew I was right when I said he was mysterious, just not like this…

 _I could be stopping him… but I'm not. Why? I guess cause this was all unexpected. He can't act like this all the time… right?_

I keep thinking this as he's slowly caressing my body. My one question is, why am I still enjoying this? I never really expected things to escalate this quickly.

Although I do start reacting as he touches some parts of my body. As he was continuing with his blissful torture, he started rubbing more at my thighs. I started to feel more pain than pleasure.

I gasped in pain, starting to feel weak. He stopped, took a good look at my skin and gasped.

He had finally noticed the bruising on my skin. The reason why I would wear makeup and long-sleeved hoodies.

He quickly laid me down on the bed and took a good look at the yellowish purple splotches on my neck, forearms, stomach, legs, and parts of my face.

He looked around and grabbed my bra and underwear. He placed them down next to me.

"I want you to get comfortable cause we need to talk," He said. I gulped and threw on my clothes.

"Please, tell me only the truth" He pleaded.

"I will. Only if you tell me why you did what you just did" I blushed even thinking about it.

"Well, I wanted to get you back for what you did… And it was also to get you comfortable with me since we'll be with each other for a while"

"Wait, WHAT-"

"Well, to be honest, it was just really hard to resist. But just understand, I wasn't taking advantage you" He explained.

I was still confused but understood more

"Anyway, I want you to explain to me what happened," He said in a serious tone.

"I really don't have time to explain it" I replied.

"I don't care just tell me"

 _Quite demanding if you asking me_

"I just got out a bad relationship, okay? He was abusive to me and my daughter. And I just waited till now to leave"

I looked at the ring on my finger. A couple tears went down my face, but I took the ring and threw it.

"I don't want to be reminded of it. I just wanted to have the perfect family. Is that really too much to ask for" I said to really no one in particular.

He sat next to me on the bed and held my hand.

"Well, think of it this way. This all happened because you weren't with the right person"

I do agree with that. Maybe this did happen because it was a sign that he wasn't right for me.

"Who knows, your next husband could be looking right at you"

I choked on my own spit while he laughed at me.

"Could be a possibility though. Call me sometime" He winked at me and slipped a piece of paper down my bra and kissed me good night.

Never would I ever think that I would have one hell of a night like this.

* * *

 **Goodness Gracious this took a while to make. I actually had this idea planned out for a while but then I kinda didn't want to continue but I came back to it so enjoy**

 **Bye~**


End file.
